Volts of Loss
by Icee67
Summary: Getting shocked, dangerously shocked, can do damage to the brain. A certain Captain gets shocked, and not by the Mental Hospitals. How is the team going to cope with this sudden change in their once active 'Howling Mad' Captain? COMPLETE!
1. Preface

Somewhere in this mind, the 'Howling Mad' part of this Ranger Captain was still resting. Waiting to make its breakthrough once again, redeem this mind again.

Face looked across the room, at...what had he said? Oh yeah: "_No, call me James. My name is James_." Yes, James. He looked at James. He was sitting in the chair, ramrod straight. B.A. was watching him out of the corner of his eye. When James would catch his stare, the bigger man swiftly turned back to the television, hardly paying attention to the cooking show. The show, it HAD to spark SOMETHING in their old pilot's mind.

Hannibal peeked around his newspaper. James caught him looking, too. There was no smile, no joke, no nothing. Just a blank stare back at him.

_Why?_ face asked again for the hundredth time that week. _Why?_

**A/N: Something new. Please don't complain about how I'm working on so much at one time, it's just how my mind operates so that I can get other things done. Because, I will. I am a good multi-tasker, really. But ooooohhhh cliffhanger! What's wrong? How did this happen? Chapter one will be up within the next day!**** James...I only know this because of a video on the A-Team movie website where the intro says clearly, "Subject: Captain James Howling Mad Murdock" and I was kinda like, "Uh...that's weird. I never knew he had a first first name." ****Anyways, this idea came to me a while back, I was thinking of new ideas and thought, perhaps a Murdock-mind-altering type deal, or something like that...I dunno, something that involves Murdock changing his behavior. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Generator

**A/N: Well, chapter 1. I just watched _District 9_ and I could NOT stop picturing Sharlto as Wikus rather an Murdock! Goodness, that kinda makes things different haha. I doubt I'll ever see Murdock as the same again, is that good or bad? :) Oh well, enjoy chapter 1! **

**I do not own the A-Team! :(  
**

"Boss I don't believe this was in the job description when I last looked!" A mid-air Face snapped through into his ear piece. He looked around, everything was upside down...or rather _he_ was upside down.

"Hang on kid, we're coming for you," Hannibal's defiant voice tried to assure him. Face _harrumphed_ and glanced upwards.

He was hanging off the side of the one hundred and thirty story building, his left ankle caught up in the rope that had been tied to the roof in case he slipped. Which he had. His body hung, just a whisper from the side of the building, the only lights the ones of large spotlights waving back and forth in the dark night. The power generator cast an eerie electric glow on the surrounding area. The blood was rushing sickly to Face's head, making it pound painfully and he wondered how long he had before he blacked out.

Tired of keeping his arms at his side, he let them drop past his head and let out a long groan. "I did _not_ sign up for this." He grumbled to himself, and Hannibal's voice in his ear made him start. "Calm down, Face. You'll be fine. Look out."

Grudgingly, Face looked across the sky and saw the lights of a helicopter coming for him, the sound of the rotors strong as the wind. Face crossed his arms, glaring, as the ear piece picked up on Murdock's laughter.

"Hey, how's it hangin', Facey?" The Captain snorted, tilting the copter to get to Face and brought it to a mid-air stop.

Face let his arms fall again as Murdock opened the back door and slid his foot to the very edge carefully with a long knife in his hands. "I don't want to hear it right now, Murdock." He eyed the knife in his friend's hand and swallowed. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Shut off," Murdock rolled his eyes, bringing the blade to the rope just above Face's ankle. "I know what I'm doin'."

"I'm sure, but I don't really want to fall to me de- AAAHHH!" Face felt his body falling as the rope was sliced apart. He didn't go anywhere. Peeking through his tightly closed eyes, Face saw Murdock hanging halfway out of the helicopter on his stomach, his hand gripping Face's ankle tightly. His maniac grin was in place as he looked down at Face through bright eyes.

Face let out a nervous chuckle as the pilot pulled him into the helicopter. They sat across from each other, Murdock's hand on Face's shoulder as the blood left his pounding head. "Thanks, buddy." Face breathed, putting his hand on Murdock's arm and smiling. Murdock nodded once, helping Face to his feet and jumping back into the Pilot's seat. Face took Co-Pilot and they both slid a headset onto their heads. "Bossman, this is Captain," Murdock said into his, still grinning. "I've got the bait. Reel us back in on your mark, Captain out."

Hannibal's voice told them to head on back and Murdock flew them right outside the generator. Face goggled up at it for the second time as he got out, walking in step with Murdock to their boss. "Where's the badies?" He asked Hannibal. The older man nodded his head over his shoulder. "B.A.'s tying them up." He chuckled and said to Murdock, "Do you have the charges?"

Murdock nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah! I'm ready to blow this sucker!"

"Good. Let's move."

Hannibal stomped his cigar out and led the way around the buzzing generator. They kept away from the spotlights, knowing there were stragglers around and they didn't want any more big confrontations. A movement in the opposite shadows made them freeze but it was only Bosco. He crept up along beside Hannibal and the team edged to the entrance.

Once there, Murdock dusted off his hands, sheathed in green gloves with the fingers cut off to the knuckles and reached for the charges under his jacket. "C'mon, Face! Let's blow this joint."

The conman half-smiled, shaking his head and followed Murdock through the doors. Hannibal signaled for B.A. to stay put and slipped away around the next turn.

This close, the generator seemed dangerously lethal as huge waves of electricity shot up it's body every few seconds, casting a purple glow in it's wake. Murdock's eyes ran up the length with amazement. It was huge.

Face turned to Murdock. "Aright, let's get this done. I'm getting hungry and you're steaks sound really good right now."

Murdock nodded, tearing his gaze away and holding up the charges. "I think we shou-'

Someone outside the door yelled in shock and there was a big thump. "Bosco?" Face called. No one replied. "That's not good."

Murdock's mouth opened to speak when a man was suddenly sprinting in through the doors, his face covered with a black ski mask. A straggler that had located them. Face, slipping close to the generator, held his hands out and Murdock chucked the charges. As Face caught them with ease, Murdock turned and the man crashed right into him, bringing his arms up and sending Murdock airborne.

Face looked up in time to see Murdock flying through the air right to the generator.

"MURDOCK!" Face cried, throwing the charges aside and punching the man square in the jaw right as Murdock hit the waves. His body went straight into convulsions, bucking around as he slowly slid down the side.

Face dove for the charges, tears running down his cheeks and blurring his vision. He began yelling for someone, anyone. Murdock's eyes were wide open but unseeing. His mouth hung gaping.

He finally hit the ground, slumping face first onto the hard ground and Face was at his side immediately, reaching out to touch Murdock but feeling a sharp shock in his finger and yanking back, cursing loudly. He could hear feet behind him, the intake of breath, a low string of swears. Murdock's back was fried, his hair smoking. His fingers were twitching and Face bit his lip until he tasted blood on his tongue and softly spoke Murdock's name.

No response.

"Face..." Hannibal's voice had a choked sound to it. "There's no was, Face...He couldn't have..." Face looked up to see his CO shaking his head, squeezing his eyes shut before looking around and meeting eyes with B.A. at the door, rubbing the back of his head. "We need to go." He said to them.

Face's eyes rolled down to Murdock's smoking body. He knew Hannibal was right. "We're taking him with us."

Hannibal didn't argue. He only gave B.A. a look and headed for the door. B.A. watched him pass and looked to Face, slowly going to meet him. "Can we touch him?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Nodding, Face stooped and gently tapped Murdock's arm. He received no shock and got a good grip on his shoulders. B.A. took his legs and they lifted him, carrying him out the door and to the van. Hannibal met them there, helping them get Murdock in the back and when they closed the door, Face felt something being slipped into his hands. He looked first at Hannibal's look of grim determination and then at the charges.

"We still have a job to finish, kid," He told him. "We'll go as soon as you light this."

Face decided it was not worth it to put up a fight and ran back, using what little energy he had left, he planted the charges, set the timer and ran. They met him and he jumped in the van, it sped off, the explosion behind them.


	3. Chapter 2: James

**A/N: Please review! Thank you everybody :)**

"James Smith?" The tall Doctor read the name off the clipboard, raising his head to scan the waiting room. The three anxious team members stood immediately. The Doctor eyed them as they approached, extending his hand. "Doctor Lewis." He greeted, shaking Hannibal's hand.

"Kevin Smith, I'm James' father." Hannibal lied smoothly.

Face looked down at his right hand, his nails were all bitten down from the long wait. "How's...my brother?"

The Doctor sighed and B.A.'s eyes narrowed dangerously. "He's alive," Doctor Lewis began, re-reading his clipboard. Three pairs of eyes stared him down warily. "But there's a slight problem, you see."

"What kind of _slight_ problem?" B.A. asked in a low voice. Doctor Lewis met his glare for a second and flipped the clipboard over, tucking it under his arm. "He hardly remembers who he is. He told us there were people waiting for him, but he couldn't really remember who. He knew you guys were here...but wasn't all that sure." He explained.

Face's eyebrows were knitted together. Hannibal shifted his weight and B.A. shook his head, looking down at the tiled floor. "Can we see him?" Hannibal asked, trying to keep his voice even.

The Doctor seemed to hesitate on that thought but when B.A. turned his fierce eyes back on him, he quickly nodded. "Yes, of course. Right this way..."

They followed him through the halls, an uncomfortable silence hanging between the team. When they came to the door, the doctor nodded once and left them alone. Hannibal turned to the other two. "Well, let's go see our Captain."

They opened the door.

Murdock was in the bed sitting up, his eyes cast downward at the bed sheets with much concentration. When the team stepped in, the wide green eyes moved up to them, and when they noticed there was no spark of recognition, Face bit his lip, Hannibal closed his eyes momentarily and B.A. swore.

"Hello Captain." Hannibal recovered himself first, moving to Murdock's bedside. The pilot had a wrap around his head, his hair sticking out under it. He stared at Hannibal with unemotional eyes, his lips parted as if he wanted to speak but unsure what to say. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you gonna give me any more shots?" Murdock's voice was hoarse and raspy, everyone had to lean closer to hear what he was saying.

Hannibal shook his head. "No no. We're you friends, Murdock. You remember us?"

"Murdock?" His face showed confusion. "They told me I was...James?"

"Well you are, James Murdock. But for now, you're James Smith. To, you know, hide your identity." Hannibal shrugged, wishing for something to spark. But the green eyes remained blank and unreadable. "I feel like I know you. I've seen you before." Murdock whispered.

Face came around Hannibal and forced a smile. "Hey buddy, you look pretty good for somebody who just got a thousand and what not volts through their body."

"W-what?" Murdock turned his stare on Face and the expression made Face's chest feel heavy, he felt his lips trembling and tried to hold the smile. "Are you guys my family?" He asked suddenly.

A small whimper was heard and B.A. looked to see Face, his fist all but shoved in his mouth and his body shaking a tiny bit. He went to his side, putting a hand on the conman's shoulder and squeezing it, meeting his eyes and trying to assure him mentally it will all be fine. But he was hardly sure of that himself.

"Yes. We are." Hannibal declared, nodding. Murdock kept looking up at him with uncertainty. "I swear, I know you. But...I just don't know."

Another whimper, this one stronger, was heard and Hannibal looked at B.A., using his eyes to indicate the door. B.A. obeyed, putting his arm around Face's shoulders and turning him, leading him to the door. They got into the restroom before Face let out a strangled sob.

"Oh God, Bosco. He doesn't remember us!" Face cried, stumbling the sink and bracing himself with his arms on the edges. Tears ran down his cheeks, dripping into the sink. B.A. came and put a hand on Face's shoulder again. "I know, man. It don't feel very good, I know."

"Hurts like hell." Face's voice cracked and he glanced at B.A. out of the corner of his eye. "What can we do?"

The bigger man shrugged. "Take good care of him. He needs us, we can help him."

"He'll never be the same again."

B.A. didn't know how to respond, continuing to rub Face's back as he sniffed and tried to re-close the dam that had broken.

Hannibal sat in the recliner chair beside the bed and extended his hand, placing it on top of Murdock's. The pilot gasped quietly, looking down with saucer eyes and yanking his hand back as if he had been electrocuted again. Hannibal let his hand hang in mid-air for a moment and let it fall onto the arm rest, sighing. "You think you know us?"

"I don't know! Stop pestering me, alright?" Murdock snapped, anger suddenly flashing in his eyes. "I told you, I DON'T KNOW! You come in here, total strangers, expecting me to understand everything you're talking about?"

Hannibal couldn't believe he had shrank back when Murdock snapped, and leaned forward, pleading with his eyes. "Murdock, please listen-"

"Stop calling me that!" Murdock's face went into a pained expression. "It's James! Don't you get it? _James_!"

Hannibal held his hands up in surrender. "All right. James."

James seemed to lose a little of the flare and sank back into the pillows a little. He took in a deep breath. "Am I...am I going to be leaving...with you?"

Hannibal hesitated, wondering how Mur-..._James_ felt about the idea. He slowly nodded, eying James carefully. "Yes, yes you are."

A small sense of relief filled him when James nodded, lowering his eyes. "I kinda figured."

"Are you okay with that?"

James shrugged, his hands twisting around the blanket. Hannibal tilted his head, clearing his throat. "Well." He said louder, making James quickly look up at him. "I suspect you need some rest. I need to go find my other two men and we'll be back first thing in the morning."

He half-smiled down at James as he stood and headed for the door. "Goodnight. James."

"Good night," James said and Hannibal could have sworn he heard the small, unsure but clear mutter of the word 'Colonel' right after the 'Good night' and almost smiled as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

_Maybe,_ he thought as he went to find the others,_ there's hope after all._

He could only hope.


	4. Chapter 3: Wrongly Implied Anger

Even the most smallest of road bumps the van hit along the way to the hospital made Face's stomach churn uneasily. He sighed and Hannibal glanced over the seat at him. "What's on your mind, Face?"

Face shrugged. "Just a little...yeah..." He shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning back trying to appear more relaxed. His boss hardly believed him but turned back to the front, enjoying his last few puffs on the cigar before he had to put it out. B.A. pulled the van into the parking garage and turned it off, the three sitting silent and still.

"C'mon," B.A. broke the silence. "Let's go see the fool."

Face nodded and Hannibal opened the door first, waiting until the others were beside him and they walked into the hospital.

James had a spoon in his hand and was stabbing a bowl of orange jello with it, his nose scrunched up as if it smelled very bad. Hannibal knocked twice on the door frame before letting himself in. James looked up at them and shook his head, shoving the jello bowl away. "This is nasty." He complained as soon as they were around the bed. "What is it anyways?"

"Jello..." Face murmured, staring into the bowl absently. James watched him, his eyes narrowing. "You're the one who ran out like a baby yesterday." He stated.

Hannibal took a seat in the recliner, B.A. on the long bench under the window, but Face remained on his feet, his eyes sliding to meet with James'. "Excuse me?"

"You...ran...out...like...a...baby...yesterday." James repeated much slower and Face seethed a little. "I did not."

"Did too. I was right here."

Face crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows. "So you remember that, but you don't remember me?"

"Face," Hannibal warned, his voice low.

James' face turned to that of confusion. "I don't know you-"

"Shut up." Face turned sharply and stormed to the bathroom across the room. "What's _his_ problem?" James demanded of the other two as Face stared at himself in the mirror, taking in deep breaths and smoothing his hair back. "That dumb fool's just in a bad mood. I might just go shove his face into the mirror if he don' be nicer." B.A. added in a louder voice.

James looked at him. "You've got a bad attitude. That should be _your_ name, Bad Attitude. B.A., A.B., something like that." James shook his head, missing the look B.A. shot Hannibal. The older man's eyes were wide and Face's eyes met his in the mirror. "What _is_ your name?" James' voice broke the awkward silence and B.A. opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again.

"It's Bosco...Bosco Baracus. But they call me...B.A.," He broke off, seeing James frown. "Problem with my name?"

"No," James shrugged. "It's just kinda disappointing how you're trying to confuse me." Upon seeing Hannibal and B.A.'s confused looks, he went on. "I know no one calls you B.A. because I _just_ said that. You're trying to humor me, and-"

"Whoa, _humor_ you?" B.A. chuckled angrily, shaking his head. "Listen here, fool. I have no problem pickin' you up and trowin' you into a strong river righ' now if you dare call me a liar."

Hannibal shot B.A. a warning glance but James leaned towards Bosco. "Is that a threat? You honestly think I'm callin' you a liar? I don't know you, you think I'm going to just believe you?"

Face was coming back out in time to see B.A. rise to his feet and grab James by the collar of the hospital gown, pulling him so their noses were a hairsbreadth apart. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"B.A.!" Hannibal jumped out of the chair and put his hands on the bigger man's shoulders. "This is not something to get all mad about, let James go. Now." Hannibal added in his 'In-Charge' voice. It took a few seconds, but B.A. loosened his grip and glared down at James. Hannibal patted James' shoulder a few times, then turned icy eyes on his two men. "Outside. Now."

They stared at him, decided not to argue, and trudged out the door. "One moment." Hannibal said to James before leaving the room. He led the two down to the restrooms and closed the door behind him before whirling on his men.

"Boss...I know what you're going to say..."

"I dunno, man. I just dunno,"

they both stopped talking under Hannibal's flaring glare, trying to keep his voice level but clearly stern, he pointed a finger at them. "That is enough, alright? I know exactly what's going on here, and I do _not_ approve."

"Yeah, well what's going on then?" Face challenged.

Hannibal's eyes flickered to him, ordering him to be quiet. "You're both angry. About what happened, you're angry that Murdock can't remember you, let alone anything else. And you're taking your anger out on him," He held up a hand when B.A. started to speak. "He has done nothing, he does not know anything about the current situation. I am willing to bet you anything he is scared to death."

They digested their boss' words and he went on. "How would either of you feel if you suddenly woke up and couldn't remember _anything_?"

They both looked down, Face biting down on his lip.

"Exactly. Especially when three strange, dangerous looking men suddenly come barging in talking to you as if they knew you very well. Because _they_ do, _you_ don't." Hannibal stopped, taking in a deep breath. Face and B.A. exchanged looks and nodded at their CO. "I hadn't thought of that." Face muttered.

"Now. We're going to go back in there and you are _not_ going to act like a bunch of selfish jerks. Apologize to our Captain." As they trailed their boss, Face turned to B.A. and asked quietly, "Is he really that anymore?"

"I wish I knew." B.A. answered as they went in the room.

Face was first to react, going up to the bedside as James watched him warily, leaning back a little. "Look James. I'm really sorry. I should not have snapped at you, you didn't deserve that." He sighed, looking down at the sheets. "It's just been hard." When he looked back at James' face, he was relieved to see a nicer expression. Face half-smiled and James lifted the corner of his mouth ever so slightly, then pushed the bowl towards Face. "Here, I don't want this and you really like orange."

That made Face's eyes widen, his jaw falling. _How'd he remember that? that's not possible._ But he nodded, composing himself. "Oh...yeah. It is. Thanks." As he took the bowl and spoon, he caught Hannibal's eye and shot him a shocked look.

"Listen fool," B.A. stepped forwards. "You don't need to take everythin' I say too seriously. I didn't mean what I said about throwin' ya into a river."

James still looked scared of B.A. but nodded, trying to look calm. Once they had all composed themselves well enough, James looked them all over again with his eyes and piped up louder. "So, who are you guys anyways?"

**A/N: Don't worry, he'll get out of the hospital really really soon, the next chapter is going to be longer. Review please! thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: Records

**A/N: I know it wasn't really a fridge Murdock knocked off in the movie, but hey, he thinks differently. And I just realized they seem to be in Montana a lot in my stories. Simple: I LOVE mountains and in the pictures I looked at of Montana, they seem to have mountains haha.  
**

"John 'Hannibal' Smith, Colonel." Hannibal explained first, placing a hand upon his chest. Face stepped forwards. "Templeton 'Faceman' Peck. Call me Face." then, "Bosco 'B.A.' Baracus. That's B.A. to you."

James nodded, his eyes bright. "You guys in the military?"

"Were, yes." Face muttered, looking down.

Everyone moved then; B.A. went to the recliner and snatched the TV remote off the table. Face perched on the bench and Hannibal leaned against the wall. "I think you'll be released soon." He noted and as if to back up his response, a nurse opened the door and entered, smiling at everyone before glancing at her clipboard. "Mr. Smith, you have recovered at a shocking rate. I believe you will be able to leave in the morning," She turned to Hannibal as he came forward. "And you'll be taking him?"

Hannibal nodded. "Oh yes, he is my son."

The nurse scrutinized Hannibal for a moment. "Hmm. You don't look very alike, but that's not for me to judge." She smiled pleasantly again and left them.

B.A. sat in the driver's seat in the van as Hannibal checked James out. James refused the wheelchair, he stumbled away from it, tripping and managing to catch himself on the desk. The nurse eyed him warily and Face quickly went to his side, helping him up. Using Face as a support system, James got out the doors and to the van. He started laughing and three pairs of eyes stared at him uncertainly. "Is there something funny, James?" Hannibal asked curiously.

He half shrugged, half nodded and drew in a deep breath. "I swear I saw this exact van in a dream once," He broke off, sighing as they climbed in the van. "Man, it was a strange dream."

Seeing an oppurtunity, Face pushed him on. "What was the dream about?"

"Well, I was in this helicopter and there were these other dudes, they were yelling at me to get going and I knocked something really big on this van below me and it looked just like this one." He turned to Face. "Weird, huh? I think it was a fridge, because it was big."

"A little strange." Face murmured, keeping his eyes straight ahead and seeing B.A.'s knuckles tighten on the steering wheel. James watched out the window as the land of Montana passed by as they left the small town and moved out into the country land. "Where are we going?"

Hannibal turned and smiled at James. "To our temporary home. I think you'll like it."

James seemed to grow excited as they drew nearer and nearer the cabin on the big hill top, surrounded by woods. The front overlooked the country land, high rising mountains in the distance. Eyes wide, James jumped out the van blindly, his eyes locked on the view. Behind him, Face suddenly remembered something and popped back in the van, retrieving a thick envelope and slamming the back door shut.

"Hey boss," He called as Hannibal climbed the porch steps. He turned to Face jogging over and then handed the envelope off to Hannibal. "I got the records you asked for during that mission when...well here they are."

Hannibal turned them around and lifted the cover, peering inside then nodded at Face. "Good job. Let's get some lunch, now."

As they went inside, B.A. came up to James' side. "You like?" He wondered.

"Yeah..." James breathed, his eyes darting back and forth across the land. B.A. clapped him on the shoulder before turning towards the cabin. "I think they're makin' some food, and I'm starvin'. Let's go."

Looking away slowly, almost painfully, James followed B.A. up the porch into the cabin where the sound of slamming cabinet doors and water from the faucet greeted them. Face was just sitting at the round table when the two walked in, his hands playing with the envelope before slowly opening the flap. He scanned the first page.

_Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith_

Below was a black and white picture of the man flopping a hamburger patty into the pan on the stove. It listed his age, height, race, and everything else the military seemed to know. Which was basically everything.

He flipped that page over and was met by more status on his CO. Six pages later, he found a new face.

_Sergeant Bosco 'B.A.' Baracus_

B.A.'s picture looked more mean than Hannibal's had, his eyes narrowed and his mouth turned down in a deep frown. Face peeked up at B.A. as he got down hamburger buns from when they stocked the house a few days back. He looked just about as angry. Face wasn't shocked, though. He flipped six more pages.

_Captain James 'Howling Mad' Murdock _

Face moved his eyes down a little more slower to the picture of the Captain, his mouth turned _up_ in a huge grin, giving the likely hood that he was laughing at the camera. His eyes were bright and had that maniac glint in them. As Face looked at the man in the picture to the same man now standing at the sink, a cup in his hand and carefully turning the knob on the sink, he saw the new difference. It stung.

There was an extra page added to his, from the VA in Germany. Face flipped that and raised his eyebrows.

_Templeton 'Faceman' Peck_

He bit his lip as he felt them trying to turn up in a smile. _Mug shot regarded,_ he thought, _I look pretty good._

"Face, wanna get some plates?" Hannibal's voice made Face jump a little, his head snapping up to see Hannibal holding a pan of cooked patties stacked on top of each other. "Oh, yeah." He hopped up, shuffling the papers back into the envelope and tossing that onto the counter. He turned and was met by a stack of plates being held out to him. James half-smiled when Face took the plates, nodding once.

It was not as good as the three had hoped for. Their certain chef was not the creator, but he didn't seem to see any problem. Hannibal chuckled as James hungrily finished his burger and grabbed a handful of fries. "They don't feed you very well in hospitals, do they?"

James shook his head. "Jello and fake mashed potatoes."

"You can get better food in a school." Hannibal agreed. Face offered a very quick smile before ducking his head and nibbling on a fry. B.A. kept his eyes locked on the wall above Face's head rather than the hungry man next to him.

Hannibal sat in the dark kitchen, the only light coming from the lit candle beside his arm. He had just finished reading his records. He was halfway through B.A.'s when he heard footsteps coming down the wooden steps. With his eyes trained on the doorway, Hannibal sat back and waited, having a feeling. He was proven right when James shuffled into the kitchen, completely missing Hannibal in the darkness of the night.

He went for the sink, pulling a cup from the sink and running it under the faucet until it was full.

"Are you sure that's sanitary?" Hannibal asked.

The cup clattered to the floor, breaking into a hundred small pieces of sharp glass and water splashing the floor, cabinets, and James. His eyes were huge, his hand on his chest and his breathing hitched. "Y-you...I didn't know you were...good-night!" He turned and hurried for the doorway. "Are you going to clean that up, James?" Hannibal rocked the chair back on two legs as he watched James freeze, his hand on the wood of the door frame.

"I know Face is very...zombie-like when he first wakes up and if he steps on those shards of glass, he is going to be _very_ unhappy."

James turned slowly, his eyes lowered to the floor. "I will." Hannibal's eyebrows knitted together as he watched James stoop, a paper towel in one hand, and began trying to pick up the tiny glass pieces.

"Son, I don't think that's a very good idea." He got out of the chair, it rocked forwards with a _thump_. James glanced up at him. "You said to clean it up."

Hannibal shrugged. "Yes, preferably with a broom, however."

"A broom?"

The older man inclined his head to the corner of the kitchen were a old broom leaned against it where the two walls met and James slowly stood erect, setting the towel on the counter and going to get the broom.

"I hate to leave you alone with glass, but I'm going to turn in. Good-night, please don't break anything else." Hannibal added in a joking tone, grinning before exiting the kitchen.

James finished in ten minutes, throwing the last of the glass in the trash can and noticing the candle still lit on the table. He stared at it, moving to the table and bending over to blow it out when a name caught his eyes. He turned instead to B.A.'s records and scanned the page, suddenly interested in these records of these men that claimed to be his family.

He flipped to the very beginning, reading about Hannibal. He was so into the records, he missed the footsteps echoing down the hall. He had just flipped the last of B.A.'s pages when Hannibal was suddenly in the doorway.

"James," He called quietly, trying to hide his nervousness. What would happen if James saw his own records? He wondered. "Going to bed?"

James nodded, looking like a child caught in the act of stealing a cookie. Hannibal sighed, coming forward and quickly snatching up the envelope, closing it and tucking it securely under his arm. James stood, almost in a daze, and stumbled past Hannibal up the stairs. He couldn't help but wonder about that next name. _Captain James 'Howling Mad' Murdock_ _That must have been their other team member_, He considered as he climbed into the bed that had suddenly turned cold without his body heat under the blankets. A thought suddenly sparked in his mind, _They think I'm their Captain! They must've mixed us up at the hospital, and I've gone with the wrong people._ He frowned at the dark ceiling. _Dang, we must look really similar._

"That's it!" He suddenly exclaimed in a hushed voice, sitting up. "I can go back to the hospital, they can get their real man back, and I'll go to where _I'm_ supposed to go." He grinned. "It's perfect."

**A/N: Did you think Murdock getting out of the hospital went too fast? I wa thinking, probably because he had layers of clothing on, plus a hat, he wouldn't have really been that burned. But, let me know, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

**A/N: Is thwak a real word? It was the only one I could think of that described the noise. Oh well :) So...is anyone else confused? I'll answer your questions, unless I know it'll give away something. Enjoy!**

_Thwak, thwak, thwak_.

Face groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes. _What time is it?_ He tried to recall what had woken him when he heard the loud sound again. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly in the dim sunlight coming in the window. He found his phone on the side table and pushed a random button. It was seven in the morning.

"Retched raccoons." He grumbled, swinging his legs around and rubbing his face as he stood, going to find the raccoon making the noise.

He opened his bedroom door and fell out into the hall, trudging sleepily down the stairs and almost walking into a wall. The noise was louder and more anxious sounding. It was coming from the entry way, Face peered around the corner, confused and cocked his head, his mouth opening in question.

James had both hands on the door handle, pulling back sharply and muttering, trying desperately to get the door open. Face, irritated at being woken by _that_, stepped around the corner and headed for James. "What are you _doing_?" He demanded and James let out a shout, whirling around with fright.

"Noting. Go back to sleep." He turned back to the door, giving the handle another rough pull. Frustrated, he turned back to Face. "It won't open!"

Reaching out, Face pushed down on the handle lever and gently pushed the door outwards. It swung open easily and James gawked, his face reddening. "Yeah, I knew that. I was just testing ya."

"Uh huh." Face began backing away, his eyes narrowed as James tried to discreetly retrieve his backpack off the floor and edge out the door. "Going somewhere?" He asked.

James shrugged. "Ya know, just...will you be making any more hamburgers? I'm really hungry...bye!" With the bag on his shoulders, James took off. He sprinted across the yard, hearing Face call after him.

"HANNIBAL! B.A.! GET DOWN HERE!" Face's voice was heard throughout the whole cabin and within seconds, the other two were hurtling down the stairs, clearly detecting the worry in Face's voice. "What's wrong, what happened?" Hannibal was already asking as he met Face at the front door.

"Murdock's gone, he had a backpack and just took off." Face explained in a rushed tone, trying to see the thin figure over the hills.

"Did he say where he was going?" Hannibal barely noticed as B.A. slipped back into the kitchen and put a hand on Face's shoulder to draw his attention back. Face shook his head.

"Um, boss?" The uncertainty in B.A.'s voice made Hannibal turned to him warily. "I can't find our records. They're not where you left 'em."

"You don't think..." Face muttered, his eyes growing wider. Hannibal matched his expression and nodded to B.A. "Get the keys."

James looked back over his shoulder, no longer seeing the small cabin behind him, only mountains and trees. _How long have I been running?_ His legs were getting a funny feeling and he thought it best to rest for a while.

He plopped down on the grass, the light breeze playing in his shaggy hair, and reached for his backpack. _This must be that Murdock guy's bag._ He thought, looking it over. Inside was the items he had quickly dumped in before making his escape.

A flashlight from Hannibal's bag. A map form B.A.'s. A shirt and pants that had already been in the bag. And a thick manila envelope. He opened it on his lap, sitting cross-legged and flipped to Captain Murdock's page. He read the stats and looked to the picture, examining it.

_Crazy lookin' fella. Who smiles in a mug shot? On that TV in the hospital, none of the criminals smiled during mug-_

"Oh my God!" He suddenly shouted, realization hitting him. "They're criminals!" He turned sharply towards the direction of the house, realizing he had been in the midst of wanted criminals. _They probably kidnapped me...adultnapped me._

Looking back at Murdock's page, his page, James drew in three deep breaths trying to calm himself. "It's okay," He said to himself. "They won't find me here. I could be anywhere for all they know."

_I gotta get to that town, there's probably pictures of me up all around. Who stole this guy and all._ He thought as he packed the envelope back up, then froze. _Oh great. I haven't looked in a mirror since...well I don't know. What do I even look like?_

The question made him all more eager to get to town. He started walking again, peeking over his shoulder occasionally for the black van with the red stripe.

Within an hour, he came to a road with a long tree lining the side for what looked like the whole road. A perfect place to hide. Ducking into the trees, James continued down the road, slowly becoming thirsty. Eventually his throat got bone dry and he cursed himself for being too stupid to grab a water bottle or something.

He coughed, it hurt and the sound of a car engine was approaching. James looked back, leaning forward a little and gasped. As the black van got closer, James quickly dove into the bush lining, crawling to the edge and watching from under the bushes.

In the passenger's window, he could see Hannibal scanning the trees with an expert eye and tried to get lower under the bush. Once the van had passed, James crawled army-style out of the bush with twigs and leaves tangled in his hair and small cuts on his face from the branches. With a noise similar to a laugh, James turned his back on the van and went in the opposite direction. He had a plan.

"How long have we been looking?" Face asked tiredly from the back seat. B.A. glanced at the digital clock on the radio. "Almost three hours," To Hannibal, he said, "I don't think the fool's 'round here. He's probably in those trees."

"Good idea, B.A.. Turn around, we're going to go get our hiking boots on." Hannibal ordered and not long after, they were running back into the cabin.

Hannibal and Face met back in the entry way. Face opened his mouth to speak when they heard the engine of the van rumble to life. "B.A.'s getting impatient." Face snickered.

"I'm impatient?"

Hannibal and Face's expressions were ones of equal shock. And then disbelief. B.A. was coming up beside them and they heard the squeal of tires on the rocky driveway.

"THAT FOOL!" B.A. yelled.

"Quick, go!" Hannibal threw the door open and they charged out after the van.


	7. Chapter 6: Man's Best Friend

James bounced a little in the driver's seat, glancing in the side mirror but there was no sign of any oncoming vehicle. When he turned his eyes to the rear view mirror, he started edging up a little but decided against it.

_If I'm gonna see what I look like, I want a bigger mirror._ The van cruised along the line of trees James had previously hidden in. And there was something there.

The van screeched to a stop, James leaned over the passenger's seat and pushed the door open to see the big, black and brown dog that appeared to be a combination of a Rottweiler and a German Shepherd. It was staring at James as if it knew him, and he didn't have to call it into the van before it reared back and jumped lightly onto the seat.

"Hey boy," James grinned, rubbing the dog's head. "You sure are cute. Do you have a name?" There was no collar, James looked back up to see the dog's face when it licked him from temple to chin. "Aw dog! That's gross!" He shouted, wiping the slobber off with his jacket sleeve and smiling wider at the dog.

"I guess you can come with me. But we gotta get a move on, those criminals are gonna catch up with us." He reached across the dog to close the door and stepped on the gas.

No more than an hour after he had found the dog, James came flying into that town where he had woken up. There was a small diner ahead and his stomach growled louder. After pulling into the parking lot, James jumped out and patted his leg until the dog followed him.

"I'm not sure if they allow pets. But we'll see," He opened the door for the dog and went in after him. A young woman was at the stand with a menu in her hands.

"Table for one?" she asked, smiling kindly.

James nodded. "Yeah, er...do you allow dogs?" He motioned down to the dog sitting at his feet. The girl looked down, her face suddenly contorting in confusion. "I don't see a dog..."

James looked down, meeting eyes with the dog, then back up at the girl. "You don't...but he's right..." When she shot him a wary look, he swallowed. "You're right, he must've...ran out...or something." He chuckled nervously as she bit her lip and turned, leading the way to a small table.

"Yeah, I'll be back to take your order...sir..." She nodded once uncertainly and scurried off.

James glared at the dog for a moment.

"Naw, it was 'bout four nights ago. I was outside in my front lawn when suddenly, there was this _ginormous_ explosion!" A older man was excitedly saying to his friend at the opposite table. "They told me it was the generator malfunctioning, but I know who is was."

James leaned a little to the left, watching out of the corner of his eye. The man's friend looked amazed. "Who was it, Max? Come on, tell me!"

"I knew it when I saw that van drive by. It was the A-Team, they were here!" His voice had dropped to a giddy whisper and James felt his eyebrows mashing together, deciding to interrupt.

"Excuse me," He said louder to the two men.

The bigge one, Max, looked at him. "Hey, boy. You need something?"

James nodded slowly. "Kinda. I...saw that explosion too and-"

"Woo! that sure was something, wasn't it? One of the neatest things I have ever seen in my time!" Max crowed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, it sure was," James agreed carefully. "But I was wondering, about...about the A-Team?" Max's face went blank and the other man looked surprised. "Yeah, what did their van look like?"

But Max shook his head. "You'd love to know, wouldn't ya. So you can call your buddies and come back to take them off to prison. Well I'm not telling."

James sighed. "No no! I don't even know who the A-Team is. But I was hoping you could tell me-"

"You don't know the A-Team!" The other guy gasped, meeting eyes with Max. "No way, Pete. How do we know he can be trusted?" Max muttered.

"Because he looks honestly curious, that one." Pete argued back, then turned to James. "They are wanted by the government, but they are innocent men. At least, some people really believe that. But they are constantly on the run, always helping people. My young one really admires them, always hoping one day I'll need their services." Pete chuckled.

"But are they...bad?" James asked, leaning in.

Max shook his head. "It was all an accident. They've tried to explain that. I used to be in the Military and I remember hearing stuff."

James glanced at the dog, it had it's ears perked up as if listening to the story, too. "So...when you have a problem, you can call them for help?" He clarified slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Pete said loudly, hitting the table with his palm. "Just like them Ghostbusters, 'Who ya gonna call? The A-Team!' I thought of that one myself." He was laughing a a few heads turned, annoyed before choosing to ignore Pete.

Max shook his head and James half-smiled. "How do you contact them?"

Pete stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "You know, I'm not real sure." As he bit his lip, trying to decide, James noticed Max staring at him as if examining him. He looked over at him. "What?"

"You look real familiar...have I seen you before?" He asked, pointing a finger at James.

"Well I live around here," James lied, swallowing. Max shook his head. "No...that's not it."

The waitress was coming over, a notepad and pen ready in her hands. "Are you ready to order?" James shook his head. "Actually, I just want a...Coke." She stared at him for a moment before jotting it down and walking off, shaking her head.

"No you've never seen me." James repeated in a blank tone. But Max pried more. "Pete, don't he look like someone we've seen before?"

Pete scrutinized James then nodded. "Yeah! Almost like-" He suddenly broke off, his eyes widening as he turned to Max. Max shot him a confused look before understanding what he meant. His eyes grew also, both pairs turning on James.

"You're...you're...Captain Murdock! He's Captain Murdock!" Pete exclaimed, jumping in his seat and swatting Max on the arm.

James glared at him. "I am not!" And in an attempt to prove the man wrong, he bent over to dig in his backpack and brought out the records. Both men watched with growing enthusiasm. He opened to Murdock's page and slapped the paper with the picture down on the table facing the two. "See, I'm not him. We look nothing alike."

While the two men goggled at James, a man in a black suit walked through the door. His lowered his sunglasses along the bridge of his nose and headed towards the stand. "I'm meeting someone here, I think they're already here. Thank you." He announced before leaving the startled woman behind him, pushing the device in his ear.

"Sir, I believe I've got a lock on Captain Murdock." He whispered into the ear piece. "Get him." The reply ordered and the agent moved on to the table.

"You look like him." Max said again. Pete nodded. James groaned. Max looked up in irritation and noticed the CIA Agent drawing closer. "Uh oh. I think you best get out of here."

"Why? Who's he?" James lifted himself off the seat a little, watching the Agent.

Pete came forward and gave him a pushed. "Someone you don't need to be running into, get on then!"

Throwing the folder back into his bag and grabbing the picture in his hand, James stood, looking at the two men. "He's gonna follow me."

"No he ain't." Max stood and bustled to the Agent, saying something them grabbing his shoulders and spinning him suddenly. James grinned. "Tell him thanks for me!" He called to Pete as he hurried off.

There were two more Agents coming in the door. James skidded to a halt and turned down the hall, into the restrooms. He spun in a circle, locating a good window to climb out of when a flash of light brown hair caught his eye in the mirror. He turned.

_I've seen that face before_. He thought shockingly as he saw himself for the first time. Going closer, he reached up and touched his cheek. His reflection did the same. He lifted his other hand, still holding the paper and held it up.

The puzzle peices suddenly snapped together.

_To hide your identity. Hello Captain. To our temporary home._ These words from that raspy voice of Hannibal Smith re-entered James' mind and he gasped. "No."

Someone opened the stall behind him and a woman screamed. James spun on his heel to see the woman pointing at him and looked around. He was in the woman's restroom. _Fabulous._ He thought sourly, groaning and jumping for the window as the door banged open and the two Agents pushed in.

James was halfway out the window when one grabbed his foot, pulling him back. Gripping the window sill tightly, James pushed forward and looked back, aiming a kick at the Agent's nose. It made a satisfying crunch and he yelled, pulling again on James foot. James fought back and felt his shoe slide off in the Agent's hand. Seeing his opportunity, James hauled his whole body out the window and hit the grass face first. Before taking off, he checked his inventory; he still had everything in check.

Leaving the frustrated Agents behind, James hurried around the building to the van, only to see that dog standing by the door as if it had been guarding it. Nodding at the dog, James jumped in the van and started the ignition, backing out and speeding off as the Agents ran out of the diner. He sped down the road, the needle moving as far right as if would go and he felt the van begging for mercy under him.

He pushed it on, not stopping until he was good and out of that town. He found that tree lining eventually and brought the van to a stop. The dog gazed at him with wondering eyes and James closed his eyes, slamming his forehead down on the top of the steering wheel.

"I'm not him." He murmured to himself. "This is all a mistake...they've got me mixed up with someone else." He peered out at the dog. "You know what they say. Everybody has a twin somewhere in the world. This Captain Murdock must be _my_ twin..."

The dog suddenly barked loudly, making James let out a high pitched curse and jumped in the seat. "What's your problem?" He cried, hitting the steering wheel and seeing the dog stand to turn its back on him and look out the window. James watched it, his eyes stinging. "You think I'm lying to myself?" He asked quietly, feeling the wetness run down his cheeks.

The dog all but ignored him. James rubbed his nose. "I gotta find my real family...find who I am," He reached out to touch the dog. It turned its head to look at him, it's tongue hanging out. "We're alike. No identity. Only a first name...oh, you don't have one of those either." He bit his lip, thinking. "Sam...Rover...Rex..." He tried and the dog seemed to be glaring at him. "Spot..." The dog growled. "You're strange, you know that?" James shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Barkley...Bones...Billy..." The dog let out another bark.

James lifted his head. "Billy?"

It licked his hand. "Billy...you like that name? Huh. Sure, okay." He shrugged, leaning back against the window and petting the dog. It turned back to the window.

Billy's nose was picking up a familiar scent from outside. Hair gel...cigar smoke...car grease...

**A/N: How are you liking this so far? Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Dream of Trials Tonight

"Approach with caution." Hannibal whispered, going up to the side of the van. B.A. took the driver's side and counted to three in his head before jumping out. He saw Face on the other side. There was no one in the driver's seat.

He leaned back. "Hannibal, man. The fool ain't in here."

Hannibal came to his side, looking in. He glanced at B.A. and opened the door, poking his head in. Face watched, slowly coming around the nose of the van. Once they were all next to each other, the side door slid open and James flung himself out, running for the trees.

"You two stay here, I'll go after him." Hannibal ordered and went off after the other man.

James was fast. Hannibal pushed as hard as he could, feeling branches smack him in the face and tripped more than once, but managed to stay on his feet. James took him through a maze of trees and bushes, and Hannibal wondered how long he could go.

James felt his bag slipping on his shoulders and tried to pull it back up when his foot caught under a root and he felt himself going airborne. Billy yelped and jumped out of the way as James hit the hard ground, his shoe caught in the root. His left foot was still shoeless.

Hannibal was gaining and James picked his body up, limping as quickly as he could. There was another root and he hit the ground once more. With a sharp pain in his ankles, James started crawling on his elbows, feeling his arms getting scraped and heard running footsteps behind him. Hannibal jogged into view and he stopped short when he saw James.

"Where are you going?"

James froze, rolling over and holding his hands up in surrender. "Don't hurt me."

Hannibal's eyebrows shot up. He crouched slowly, holding his hands out. "I'm not going to hurt you, son. I'm going to help you."

"Help?" James snorted. "You're wanted criminals. I could turn you in...for taking me hostage."

"Hostage?" Hannibal shook his head, looking down. James lowered his hands, nodding. "I'm not the guy you want...I can't be. This...this Captain Murdock that all these people think I am...It's just not possible." He tried to explain.

At that, Hannibal lifted his head, his eyes wary. "What people?"

James shrugged, breathing in long gasps. "You know...people. Like, those farmers in the diner and that Agent in the suit that took my other shoe and-"

"Agent? You met an Agent?" James could clearly detect the edginess in Hannibal's voice. "Not really, the two dudes I was talking to caused a distraction for I could escape. He caught me halfway out the bathroom window...but he got my shoe and I got out." James looked in Hannibal's eyes. "Why did you blow up a generator? What happened to Captain Murdock?"

Hannibal sighed. He didn't say anything. _Can we really get him back_? He wondered, suddenly doubtful. "Please, come with us. We're not going to hurt you. We can...explain. Everything."

James was quiet, considering. Hannibal noticed how his eyes kept darting to the left then back, as if he was watching something. But there was nothing there. A minute passed. Hannibal began to stand, pretending he was about to leave and James looked up at him, his eyes begging for help.

Hannibal nodded once, holding his hand out and James grasped it, he pulled him to his feet and clapped a hand on James' shoulder.

"Come on."

They started to go towards the direction of the van when James suddenly turned, patting his leg a few times and letting out a low whistle. "Billy, don't be left behind, boy."

Hannibal tried to keep the smile off his face, deciding there was hope after all.

When they came out, Face and B.A. were leaning on the hood of the van, Face pointing across the horizon and they turned quickly upon hearing the other footsteps. Face smiled and B.A. nodded once, moving around to get in the van.

Hannibal opened the door for James and he hesitated. "You don't mind my dog being in there, do you?" He asked up to B.A. in a nervous voice. Face's wide eyes bore down on Hannibal and he shot him a glance that said, 'Yes I know.' and B.A. turned to retort as he would have normally done when he noticed Hannibal's expression.

"No, he can come in." He agreed, turning back to the front.

Once they were all in, Face turned to James. "You took the records?"

James nodded, looking down. When he glanced up, Face and Hannibal were both watching him. "You said you'd answer my questions..." He muttered and Hannibal raised his eyebrows. "What do you want to know?"

"What did you do to be wanted by the government?" James asked first.

Hannibal tisked quietly, B.A. let out a low growling noise. "That's a long story, James,"

"What happened to Captain Murdock?"

Face chewed on his lip, staring at the floor. James noticed the reaction and tilted his head. "He died in that explosion? And..." His eyes suddenly got huge. "And you cloned him! Which is where I came from. I'm a _clone_!"

B.A.'s shoulders were shaking form suppressed laughter and Hannibal swatted his arm. He met James' eyes with a serious expression. "You're not a clone."

They were coming up to the cabin now and the sun was setting, casting a pink and orange glow over the land. Hannibal helped James out of the van and into the house. "We can talk more tomorrow, you need to get some rest." He said to James, leading him to the stairs.

"Are you going to run off again?" Face demanded, following James up the stairs. James shook his head. "What would it be worth anyways? I'd run into Agents trying to take me away and if I escaped them, you'd come after me then." He shrugged. Face laughed, going into his room.

Where am I?_ James wondered, his mind foggy. He looked around, it was bright. The light started to fade and he was suddenly standing in a well spaced room full of military men. James looks down, seeing himself in a uniform, standing straight with his hands folded behind his back. _

_"You're honor, why hasn't Black Forest been brought to trial?" That voice, James turns his head to the right, seeing the older man, Hannibal. _

_Someone else speaks from the other side of the room and James sees the judge watching them irritably. "Black Forest and its men are not subject to military jurist diction." _

_Beside Hannibal, the other one, Face, turns to him, whispering angrily. Hannibal argues back for a second. B.A. next to James is watching and James steps out of the line a little to listen to Hannibal and Face. _

_Hannibal faces back to the judge, declaring that he and he alone should be tried for the incident. Face immediately speaks up. "Absolutely not, sir. We were all participating in this operation willingly."_

_"I don't wanna be tried separately." B.A.'s voice is low. _

_"I refuse to be tried separately, sir." As the words leave James' mouth, his eyebrow knits together. _Why'd I say that? What made me say that? _James heard the gavel being pound and felt someone grabbing his arms. _

"James, wake up. James...JAMES!"

James started, his eyes snapping open and trying to sit up. Someone held his shoulders and gently pushed him back onto the pillow. "Hey, you're fine." The smooth voice assured and James squinted in the darkness.

"Ah...um...Face?" He guessed and the man nodded. "Yeah it's me. I could hear you shouting about something...just wanted to make sure you were alright." Face explained, a silhouette perched on the edge of the bed. James felt his breathing slowly returning to normal, he looked down at the blanket and felt Face's eyes bearing down on him. "You are alright, aren't you?"

James nodded quickly. "Yeah, yeah. Just...just a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a short silence. "Was it bad?" Face pressed. James shrugged, looking back up at Face. His eyes had began to adjust. "That's just it. It...it wasn't _bad_. But for some reason, it _felt_ like it should have been bad."

Face stuck his tongue in his cheek, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Like, all it was...was a trial. I remember what the judge was saying, and the four being trialed." He took in a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure I was one of them. I said something, something I didn't know why I said..."

Face's expression had turned wary. "What did you say?"

"I think it was, 'I refuse to be tried separately, sir.' And suddenly these people were dragging me away from you-...I mean, the other three." He folded his hands in his lap as Face thought this over.

"We were in it, weren't we?" He asked, James nodded hesitantly. "And...did I happen to speak?"

"You said, 'Absolutely not sir. we were all participating in this operation willingly.' They never explained the operation." James sighed. But Face hardly caught that, he jumped off the bed, hurrying to the door and running into the dresser in his haste. "Excuse me, I need to speak to someone." He closed the door behind him and James stared after, dumbfounded.


	9. Chapter 8: You Are

"Face, I think you should slow down a little and-"

"Hannibal! He was _dreaming_ about that day!" Face interrupted in a screeching voice. Hannibal nodded, closing his eyes and holding up a hand. "Yes, Face. You said that."

B.A. popped his head in, looking irritated. "Who used to live in this house?"

Both men shrugged, Hannibal going to sit on his bed. B.A. went on, "Well, apparently a certain fool was diggin' 'round in the bathroom cabinet and found some...stuff."

Hannibal and Face exchanged a look, Face's eyes wide with concern. Hannibal blew out a gust of air, standing and going to the window. He pulled the blinds up so the morning sunlight came shining in. "What do you mean by _stuff_?" He risked asking. "I mean, whoever lived here must've been real into makeup." B.A. clarified and Face closed his eyes.

"Where is he?" Hannibal asked, his back to the other two.

B.A. inclined his head to the stairs. "Went downstairs claimin' he was hungry."

Hannibal was out the door in a flash and Face followed slowly, meeting eyes with Bosco for a moment. They heard Hannibal's small gasp and the mutter of, "Hey."

Face put a fist against his eyes and when he stepped in the kitchen, removed it in almost slow motion, his eyebrows shooting up.

James' green eyes peered out at him through heavily coated black eyeshadow. Both were detailed with black eyeliner. His lips had a dark tinge to them and his cheeks looked slightly bruised.

"Why are you...what did you do to your face?" Face gasped. James shrugged. "I always looked like this. So...that's proof I'm not Captain Murdock and you can take me back to the hospital and tell everyone I'm the wrong guy." James told him, hoisting himself onto the counter and kicking the counter with his heels. Hannibal's expression was unreadable, his hand was grasping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white.

B.A. swore, shaking his head. "Fool, you ain't eva dressed like that." Face shot him a look and B.A. quickly bit down on his tongue. James turned his glare on B.A., narrowing his eyes. "How would you know?"

"James, I think it's time we had a talk," Hannibal began in a low voice. Face's head whipped around to stare incredulously at Hannibal. His boss ignored him, slowly sinking into the chair nearest him and motioning for the others to do the same. B.A. obliged, sitting next to Hannibal. James hesitated a moment, jumped down and sat across Hannibal. Three pairs of eyes turned up to Face as he stood in shock.

"Hannibal, I don't think we should do this now." He hissed, not moving. "Face. Now may be the best time." Hannibal's voice had a calm stupor that worried Face and B.A. a little. He turned his attention to James.

"James, you can complain and throw as big a fit as you want. But it's not going to change the fact that...you _are_ Captain Murdock." Hannibal started, seeing James' eyes widen with fury. "When we were at the generator, there was an accident and you were sent into the waves of electricity. It shocked your brain so much that it made you lose your memory."

"No!" James shouted. "You're lying!"

But Hannibal shook his head. "I can take you somewhere and get a legit blood test done. And, look here..." Hannibal took out his phone and flipped it open, scrolling through previous videos and landing on that video he was looking for. He held it out to James and pushed play.

It showed B.A. squatting by his van in what appeared to be the old base they were in before they went to prison. He was complaining and the source of his issues was the hyper man next to him. James saw as Murdock jumped around imitating what must have been a baboon and suddenly turned to his left, staring at a spot on the ground.

"Billy! Don't insult Bosco, he's in a bad mood today." You could faintly hear his southern drawl from the speakers on the phone and James stared at the phone with blank eyes. To his right, the dog was panting and watching him carefully.

"Well..." Hannibal muttered, putting his phone away. "Well what?" James grumbled, staring at the table top. Hannibal cleared his throat. "Can you see it now?"

There was an uncomfortable silence and Face seethed silently across the kitchen, his arms crossed and hands clenched in tight fists. "I can't believe you. You have no evidence," James shrugged. "You could be lying real easily. I mean, you're wanted by the government...you must be good at lying." He snorted and B.A.'s eyes narrowed, his shifted towards James to snap back but Hannibal held up a hand. "You've been having weird dreams, haven't you?" Hannibal asked.

James' eyes widened quickly before he tried to mask his reaction. Hannibal caught it though and raised an eyebrow. "Dreams about...escaping hospitals, explosions, court rooms..." Hannibal drifted off, his eyes trained on James forcefully.

Face felt his face turning in a scowl and tightened his arms around himself. James turned form Hannibal's sharp eyes first, looking down at the table and his bottom lip jutted out in a familiar pout the team had come to know. "That was last night's dream, am I right? The court room, and you said something you weren't sure why. If I remember correctly, it was something along the lines of, 'I refuse to be tried separately, sir.' wasn't it?" Hannibal pressed, trying to get an answer. The pout deepened, making James looks remarkably like a child dressed as a goth clown for Halloween that hadn't gotten enough candy.

"He ain't gonna talk, Hannibal." B.A.'s voice was strangely quiet. "I doubt he's gonna."

Face nodded in agreement but Hannibal's eyes never left James. "You named your invisible dog Billy. I bet he-"

"He's not invisible." James cut in, his voice pitched higher than normal. "You can see him...can't you?"

Hannibal finally tore his eyes away from James and met B.A.'s wary glance. "No...we can't."

There was a pause, then-

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hannibal went a few inches above the chair, B.A.'s eyes were saucers and Face had his hand on his chest. "YOU FILTHY LIARS!"

"James, please calm down-"

"How am I supposed to calm down?" He screeched. "I have no idea what's going on, you are complete strangers trying to convince me I'm someone...who I probably am NOT! God, leave me alone!" He spun on his heel and darted out of the kitchen. They heard the front door open and slam shut, sending vibrations into the kitchen with them.

"That's...that's not a good thing." Hannibal muttered, pulling out a cigar and glaring as he lit it. B.A. groaned and lowered his head onto the table, growling into his arms. Face was the only one who didn't move, he kept staring in the direction James tore through and after a few moments he eventually thawed. "I'll be back." He threw out before turning and leaving.

As soon as he was out the front door, he looked for the van and saw it still parked in the driveway. _Alright, that's good._ He looked around the front yard and headed for the back. There was no one in sight and Face was about to give up when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the woods.

He pursed his lips and headed in that direction. As he stepped into the woods, the footsteps got closer, as if coming towards him. He turned in a slow circle and the steps were quicker. After another turn, they stopped and Face came face-to-face with the dark-eyed pilot wielding a giant stick. Face let out a shout of surprise and jumped back. "What are you doing!"

James looked a little shocked as he dropped the stick. "Thought you were the other guy."

"Hannibal?" Face asked and James nodded. "I don't really like him." He stated. Face relaxed a little. "What's wrong with Hannibal?" He asked curiously and wary at the same time.

James kicked the sticks and leaves, crossing his arms. "He's...he's demanding. That's a good quality in an army leader I guess. But it's not _my_ fault he's all sour about his friend working against him in Germany, that's _their_ problem." He spat, scowling at the ground.

Face's mouth hung open a tiny bit. "How did you know that?"

James' eyes flashed to his face and back, looking suddenly worried. "I, uh, dunno."

"Yeah, you do."

"What were we talking about?"

Face groaned loudly, turning and kicking the nearest tree in frustration. "Oh my God! What is _wrong_ with you?" The words exploded form him and James opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Face palmed his face. "I'm sorry, that...I mean, just never mind."

"You know how they say we have about...fifteen dreams a night?" James asked slowly and Face nodded. "I had a few last night."

"And?"

James shrugged. "You keep showing up in 'em. I'm trying to figure out if that means anything." He hugged his torso, shivering a litle. Face lifted his arm and let it drop. "You're cold." He simply stated.

The other man didn't respond, only hugging himself tighter. "Who am I?"

"You'll only get mad."

"There's something about you," James faced Face and met his eyes. "I feel like...I trust you more than the others. It's strange."

"I was Murdock's best friend. He told me everything...and vise-versa." Face's voice had lowered as if someone was listening in around the next tree. "You were there, weren't you? You saw it happen." James inquired, leaning in.

Face only nodded once. "And nothing I do is going to change you mind. No matter how well I disguise myself, you'll still assume I'm Captain Murdock." It wasn't a question, James was right and he knew it. Following his words, he reached up and rubbed both eyes so the backs of his hands were stained with black eyeshadow.

"We're not assuming anything," Face chided. "You have to face it."

"Face nothing. Even if I am this guy, I can't change back. There's no way." James snapped, breaking the stare down and starting to turned away.

"Where are you going?" Face asked, his eyes stinging.

James looked over his shoulder. "Take a nap. I didn't get much sleep."

Face tried to go after him but his legs felt frozen. James started trooping back to the cabin. "James, wait!"

"See ya, Facey." James' voice carried back and Face gasped a little.

**A/N: Was this a good chapter? Was the makeup too weird? I was just thinking he'd be trying to do anything to get the guys to stop thinking he really was Murdock. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9: Once Again

**A/N: Oh I can't say sorry enough for the week or so long delay. :( Anyways, here it finally is, chapter 9! It's not the end, so prepare for more :)**

**I don't own the A-Team!  
**

_"What in the..." The southern accented voice made James whirl around. He came face-to-face with...himself. Only himself was dressed in a leather bomber jacket, a Star Wars shirt under it. Green cargo pants and Converse High tops with a red baseball hat on his shaggy head, the words 'Airborne' stitched on the front. _

_"You!" James jabbed a finger at Murdock. "Get out there so you can convince those criminals I'm not _you_!" _

_But Murdock shrugged, shaking his head. "Sure, whatever. I wish you would just listen," _

_"Listen to _them_?" James grumbled, sitting back on the chair in the strange room. It was dim, hard to tell where exactly he was. "Just because we look exactly alike, and both have dogs named Billy, does not mean anything."_

_"You've got Billy?" Murdock broke into that maniac grin and moved closer to sit across from James. "That's good, I was getting worried 'bout him." _

_James gaped at him for a moment. "Okay. Sure. He's...fine." _

_Murdock leaned in, serious. "You have to listen. They are not lying. I'm here, in your mind. Very deep down, but I'm there and you need to get me back out." He said and James started to shake his head. "I can't do that, I don't know how." _

_But Murdock reached over and smacked James' shoulder. "Don't say that! You are me, and I am _not_ an idiot." _

_"Look, this is getting weird. I think I'm going to wake up now and-"_

_"No!" Murdock shouted, jumping up and grabbing James' shoulders to keep him in place. "I brought you here, and I can keep you here." _

_"You _are_ crazy." James sighed. "Once again, I don't know how to bring it all back. Get it?"_

_Murdock's mouth turned up at the corner. "Listen. I will bother you every single night in your dreams until you fix this. Okay? I miss my team, Hannibal's plans, annoying B.A. and hanging with Facey. _Do not_ ruin our own life like this." _

_The grin was small yet frightened James and he nodded quickly. "Alright, alright! I'll figure something out, I swear." _

_"Good, 'cause if ya don't...I'll just shock the sense out of ya." Before everything disappeared into darkness, James didn't miss the knowing wink Murdock threw him._

"That's it!" James whisper-yelled into the darkness as he threw the mess of blankets off himself and as soon as his feet hit the wood floor, he took off for the door. He slid into the hall and ran for the stairs, scurrying down on the balls of his feet to avoid noise. At the bottom, he whirled and went for the living room.

The moon lit up the room as it shone through the open windows and the rays fell upon a patch in front of the window. James tip-toed to that spot and peered out the window into the land. His hands gripped the window sill tightly as he leaned forwards on his arms until he felt the chilly night air on his face in full. He glanced back into the cabin then out into the open land.

Backing away from the window, James glanced at the clock, it read one in the morning and he crept to the hangers by the front door where the leather Aviator jacket that belonged to Captain Murdock hung. He shrugged into it and looked down at his feet. The shoe he had been wearing yesterday was probably still back in that town and in order to borrow one of the other guy's shoes, he would have to go into their rooms. Deciding it wasn't worth it, James hugged the jacket around his torso and went back to the window.

Catlike, he climbed through and hit the cold grass, feeling a chill run up his feet into his legs. Checking the living room a last time, James jogged to the van and pulled on the door handle. It was locked. Grumbling to himself, James retrieved a fallen branch and shoved the end of it through the window until it cracked and gave way.

After throwing the branch aside, he gripped the edge of the window and pulled himself up, falling forwards into the driver's seat and dragging his legs in. His cargo pants caught on the remained shards sticking up and he could hear the fabric tearing. Along the tops of his palms some blood was gathering and he wiped them on his ripped pants, sliding down the seat under the wheel.

There was a panel and James dug his nails into the cracks, pulling down. It popped off and he rearranged himself so his legs were running along the back of the seat and he hung almost upside down under the wheel.

Pulling on some wires and touching them to others, the engine roared to life and the radio snapped on.

Grinning, James flipped himself around and hit the gas, following the road into town. He stopped at one of those 24 hour drug stores and pulled in, jumping out of the van as it ran and hurrying into the store. Grabbing a map and a Milky Way bar, he paid with money from Murdock's bag and jumped back into the van. Opening the map on the wheel, he examined it, using his finger to trace the road line towards the generator.

Face knew as soon as he heard the roar of the van's engine James was escaping again. He was out of bed and down the stairs in record timing and threw the front door open in time to see the van kicking up dust down the road. "No! Dammit!" He cried, kicking the porch forcefully and picking up the branch James had used, chucking it at the cabin.

Hannibal emerged from the dark cabin, his hair sticking up every which way. "Face! What's wrong?"

"_He_ is what's wrong!" Face shouted, throwing more rocks and sticks at the cabin with as much force as he could muster at one in the morning. A large rock just missed Hannibal's shoulder and he came towards Face, grabbing both of his arms and pinning them to his side. Face writhed under the grasp, shaking his shoulders in an attempt to free himself. "Leggo!" He grumbled.

"Not until you stop throwing things," Hannibal muttered lowly and Face let out a B.A.-like growl, eventually letting himself calm down. "Good boy. Come back inside." Hannibal let him go and backed away, silently daring Face to throw a tantrum again.

Face obliged, following his CO into the entry hall and closing the door behind him. B.A. was already at the table, sensing something important and the other two took a seat on either side of him. "Well? Are we goin' after him?" B.A. wanted to know.

Hannibal nodded once. "Somehow. We'll need to be careful."

"But we have no car." Face pointed out. B.A. nodded in agreement.

Meeting eyes with both men, Hannibal said, "Who are we?"

"What?"

"Who...are we?"

Face and B.A. looked at each other, both wearing looks of confusion. Hannibal's eyebrows went up. "The A-Team?" He said slowly for them. "We can do anything. We'll get a car."

B.A. grunted and Face hardly looked convinced but they both kept their mouths shut and Hannibal left them to get dressed. "He's on the jazz." B.A. murmured. Face snorted.

"So we're gonna hafta walk like, twenty miles into that town. Who knows where the fool'll have gone by then." B.A. complained more, rolling his eyes. Face stared blankly at the table as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Hannibal came thudding back down, a cigar already in his mouth. "Let's go boys."

They were barely a mile into the walk when a pickup truck rumbled along the road. Hannibal waved his arms and it came to a stop. "Hello, sir. Might I have a word with you for a moment?" He asked to the dreary-eyed man behind the wheel.

"Well...about what?" He asked warily.

Hannibal leaned in a little. "About what you're about to drive into," He looked back over his shoulder. "We just came from over there, live over there actually, and something must have leaked because there is a _very_ dangerous amount of Carbon Monoxide hovering slowly this way..."

The driver seemed to get a worried look and opened his door, hopping down. Hannibal led him towards the 'gas' a little, both backs turned. "C'mon." B.A. waved Face over as he jogged to the driver's side and climbed in. Watching Hannibal and the man, Face got in the other side, sliding into the middle seat and giving a sharp whistle. B.A. hit reverse, turned the car around and started slowly down the road.

"HEY!" The man yelled, trying to follow his truck. Hannibal rushed past him and jumped in through the open door and B.A. hit the gas.

"Told you we'd get a car." Hannibal seemed to gloat as he shifted in the squished truck.

Face sat awkwardly in the middle. "Could've chosen an actual _car_."

He was otherwise ignored as they flew through the town and B.A. floored it past the cops. "Where do you think he went?" Face wondered, folding his hands in his lap. Hannibal's eyes stared out the side window. Face prodded his arm. "Well?"

**A/N: I guess the team getting the truck is kinda weird, but hey, they're the A-Team. :) Review please, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10: Jumper Cables

**A/N: I'm not a fan of delays just like you all and I apologize very much. But I'm getting closer to a close, which is a little sad but it's about time. I hope you enjoy this short chapter and let me know!:) **

"Oh..." James stared at the ruined area behind the charred gates. Where the generator once sat with its constant waves of purple voltage ran up it's body.

No longer there since the explosion. James was standing on the edge of the car, the door open and his arm slung over it, the other hand grasping the roof of the car for balance. His eyes were wide as they took in the area.

"_Now what are you going to do_?" A voice from behind James made him turn with a start, jumping down and backing against the open door.

A figure was striding towards him, his hands playing with a baseball hat. As he drew closer, the light from the streetlamp passed over his face and James gaped. "You?" He asked uncertainly.

Murdock nodded solemnly. "_Me_." He glanced over James' shoulder as he came to a stop four feet away. "_What're you doin'_?"

"Trying to...get you back..." James let his shoulders slump and shook his head at the ground. "Nothing we can do now."

Murdock sniffed, grinning and twisting his hat around some more. "_Don't be sayin' that. I'm sure we'll find a way_." But James shook his head, sidestepping and slamming the car door, he ran a hand roughly through his hair.

There was a momentary silence before he threw his hands up. "Look man," He looked into the eyes completely identical to his. "The only way, was to obviously get...electrocuted again. But as you and I can both see, this source of electricity is _gone_. Blown up, thanks to your team." He kicked the ground.

Murdock raised his eyebrows, bowing his head. "Our_ team. It's our team._'

James turned to him, ignoring his statement. "I can try to be you...me...but, how? How are you...you?"

"_Seriously_?" Murdock shook his head, his mouth turned down in a rare frown. "_I'm disappointed you just asked that. Just...just think, go deep into that noggin and figure it out. Or..._" He drifted off, his eyes sliding sideways towards the van. James noticed and inclined his head. "Or what?"

Unresponsive, Murdock went around James and stood at the hood of the van, his fingers dancing around the rim. "_Open it._"

James stared at him.

Green eyes turned up to stare at green eyes and Murdock nodded once. "_Come on._"

Hesitating, his lip being gnawed by his teeth, James complied. He went around and gripped the edge of the hood, glanced once at Murdock and lifted it. they gazed at the engine before Murdock gave James a small push and led him to the back of the van. James followed Murdock's indications to open the doors and spotted the long jumper cables laying on the floor of the van. "You don't think...?" and Murdock nodded slowly.

He sighed and reached for the jumper cables, slinging them over his arm and following himself around to the engine. After James had clipped the two ends to the engine, Murdock had him open the gates and go back into the van. "_Drive up to the smaller remaining box_." Murdock instructed and James narrowed his eyes at him.

"Won't that like, ignite the other end of the cables with the road?" He asked warily.

Murdock snorted and waved a hand lazily in the air. "_Nuh uh. Done it several times just to annoy B.A. and it never started a fire. Sadly_." He glared up at James. "_Just do it, alright_?"

James nodded, his eyes on Murdock as he closed the door and started the engine. He saw no sparks and looked out the window to grin at Murdock, but he was no longer there. Searching the night, he wasn't anywhere.

Blowing out a gust of air, James drove the van through the gates to where he was told and stopped, leaving the engine on. He grabbed the other two cables and jumped out, kicking the door shut.

He grabbed the rubber of the cables hooked to the van and clipped them to the open electricity box that had been set as a replacement generator for the time being. He could already sense the great amount of electricity passing back and forth. With the other cables, James clipped them to the clips that were hooked to the generator.

"_I'll be with you soon._" The whisper could have been the wind as it gently met James' ears and he nodded once.

Without a second thought, the Captain reached down and grabbed the cables, opening one of the clips and setting it against his head and the other grasped in his hand. His vision went black and through his head was thousands of volts of electricity.

"That's the van!" Face pointed out and B.A. brought the old truck to a screeching halt outside the gates.

The three men were out and running as soon as the truck came to a halt. Face was through the gates first, sprinting to the smoking man laying unconscious with the jumper cables sparking beside him.

He sniffed, brushing away hot tears and kneeled beside his friend. As Hannibal and B.A. approached, Face gently scooped the limp body into his arms. They crouched beside Face and Hannibal put two fingers to James' neck. He looked up to Face and B.A.'s probing eyes and nodded once. "He's alive. Barely."

"Look at his head, man." B.A. muttered then, softly touching James' burned hair and scalp. Hannibal ran a hand across his eyes and looked up before running his fingers around James' head and his hand ran down to James' hand. As he unclenched the unconscious man's fingers, Face gasped and B.A. looked away. His palm was nearly burned away and black in a sickening color.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Face crocked and B.A. immediately stood, bending over to lift James into his strong arms. the other two followed a little more slowly, Face pinching the bridge of his nose as Hannibal squeezed his shoulder.

James was set gently on the seat in the van and Face climbed in beside him. As B.A. unhooked the cables and ducked back into the van, Face scooted to the side of his seat and pulled James' shoulders down until he was sort of laying across Face's lap as Face kept a regular check on his pulse.

Minutes felt like hours before they finally pulled into the hospital lot and B.A. opened the back door to retrieve James. Hannibal kept a hand on Face's shoulder as they entered the hospital once again. James was taken immedidetly on a stretcher and Face sunk into the nearest chair, his face in his hands.


	12. Chapter 11: Awaking

**A/N: Whew! Finally got this one up! I can't say this is the very last chapter, but I might end it here, so let me know. Enjoy!**

It had been five hours. Face knew for a fact; he had been staring at the clock on the white wall for the entire time. Watching in a near agony as the extremely thin, red hand ticked from number to number and repeated its cycle over and over. He had begun to wonder what it felt like to be that hand, constantly going around and around that circle, always moving and never stopping the rest or just enjoy not moving.

He had said this to Hannibal and B.A. but they didn't exactly share his thoughts. Hannibal had given him a worried look before turning back to his newspaper. B.A. kept his eyes on Face longer, narrowed as if trying to convince him he was completely and utterly out of it. That was when it really occurred to Face that it was a _clock_, not a living organism. He had quickly grabbed the closest magazine and stuck his nose into it, not caring that it was for mothers and their kids and such.

But the clock finally read six in the morning and a tired-looking Doctor was coming into the waiting area, a clipboard in her hands. She pushed her hair behind her ear and read the name off the clipboard. "James Smith?"

She didn't seem the least bit intimidated as the three men approached her as Hospital staff often did and gave them a small smile. "Your...son?" Hannibal nodded. "Yes. Your son is alive and surprisingly well. He is still asleep, but you are welcome to go and see him. Just be quiet and don't wake him. He needs to recover." She explained and Hannibal thanked her.

They hurried down the hall to the room and Hannibal cracked the door open, peeking in. He was laying in the bed with a white gauze wrapped around his head, his eyes closed and his breathing calm.

_"I am proud of you." Murdock held his hand out. James stared at him for a moment then put his hand into Murdock's. _

_"Hey, we're not an idiot," James grinned as he shook. "I should have tried to locate you sooner in my dreams." _

_Murdock chuckled and retracted his hand, rocking back on his heels. "Well, you would've made an interesin' me. I wonder if the team would've ever come to like ya..." _

_James shrugged, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and nodding once. "I can't act like...you, or me or whatever, but I could've tried," He winced a little. "Might have been a little difficult, though." _

_"Yeah right." Murdock straightened his hat and cleared his throat. "Well, this isn't really goodbye. But, you're alright. If we were like, twins or something, I think we'd get along just fine." He said and James laughed. "We're both in this mind here, let's like, hang out sometime while you're dreaming." _

_They both laughed then and Murdock opened his arms. "Thanks."_

_James nodded and stepped into the embrace, putting his arms around Murdock's shoulders. "No. Thank you." _

Face gently put his hand on top of the still one of his friend and pulled up the hard chair from the corner. B.A. took the recliner and Hannibal stood at the foot of the bed. They wanted more than anything to wake their friend and see if he was in the right state of mind, but knew they couldn't.

However, they didn't have to wait very long.

A small moan escaped the pilot's lips and he stirred, his eyelids opening and in the light of the hospital, he blinked rapidly before getting focus on the three men hovering above him.

Each set of eyes had a hopeful and worried look to them. Murdock bit his bottom lip and swallowed. His throat was strangely dry and raw.

"Did my helicopter get blown up in that explosion?" He asked hoarsely. "Is this part of the plan, Colonel?"

They each seemed to mashed their eyebrows together at the same time before Face grinned in relief. "Murdock!"

"Yeah, that's me. But I enjoy a more...technical and awesome title. Such as, _Captain_. Because it reminds me of how much higher I am than you in rank, Faceguy." He ignored their thrilled looks and turned to B.A. with a small smile. "Were you antagonized enough while I was gone? Or do I need to make up for it?"

But B.A. was too relieved to care. "Shut up, fool. I'm just glad we don' hafta deal with James 'nymore."

"Aw Bosco, you do love me!"

"Never fool."

Hannibal put his hand on Murdock's shoulder, squeezing softly as Murdock looked up at him, his bruised face lit by an innocent smile. "How are you feeling, Captain?"

He thought about that before answering. "Kinda...kinda light-headed. I don't really know what happened but...I know _something_ happened," He looked concerned and Face came to his side, putting his hand on Murdock's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. Everything's okay now." He said but Murdock shook his head. "How was it, though? Being with me, but it wasn't necessarily..._me_?"

They were silent before Face shrugged. "You..._James_...wasn't really bad. But you were just dead set on the fact that you _absolutely were not_ Murdock. We were trying all that we could think of to convince you. Then you like, ran away to the town and ran into a CIA Agent and almost got caught. But, according to you, you escaped out the window of the ladies restroom."

Murdock sighed and snorted. "Yeah, sounds like me." He played with the blankets. "Did I give you guys any extra trouble?"

B.A. rolled his eyes and Hannibal shrugged, frowning a little. "Not really. You woke up often talking about dreams. But the dreams were previous memories of like, our missions and then the day were were tried."

Murdock's eyes widened. "Not that day!" They nodded and he groaned. "But don't worry, you're back in the your right state of mind." Face assured and B.A. snorted. "He ain't ever been in the right state of mind."

They otherwise ignored him and Murdock reached up to grope the gauze around his head, his shaggy hair coming out under it and a little on top. "My head itches." He muttered, feeling the bandage with his wrapped up hand.

"They had said when we brought you in that as you fell onto the concrete, your head cracked a little and you're lucky they didn't shave your hair off. So I don't doubt it itches." Hannibal told him and Murdock flicked his head with his fingers then cringed.

"You dumb fool, of course it's gonna hurt when ya do that!" B.A. grumbled and Murdock shot him a grin before looking at his wrapped up hand. "What happened here?"

Face shrugged. "We're not quite sure what you really did, but I think you put one of the jumper cables to your head and held the other in your hand because it was burned pretty badly, your palm."

All was quiet once again, but neither man seemed to mind. They were only glad they had their pilot back and couldn't be thankful enough. Murdock, however, suddenly recalled something.

"I told myself to do it." He stated and they each sent him questioning looks. "Like, I was waiting around in the back of my head and when James went to sleep, I was able to convince him to get a move on. Then gave him the jumper cable idea."

B.A. looked up at Hannibal. "What's he talkin' 'bout?" He asked really quietly. Hannibal shrugged and Face only chuckled. "That's great, buddy. Glad you could help."

Murdock looked satisfied and suddenly yawned hugely, ending it with a groan. Hannibal smiled down at him as his eyelids fell and he quickly reopened them, peering at each of them. "Get some sleep, Murdock." He instructed. "We'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

**A/N: I don't know if they have to shave your head in order to stitch it up, but I just cant bear seeing a bald Murdock haha. I don't mean to be rude, but if this gets like, no reviews, then I won't know to add another chapter and it will most likely end here, so PLEASE review! Did you like it? Can I improve? :) Thanks all!**


	13. Chapter 12: Truama and leaving

**A/N: I'm not sure where exactly this idea sprung up form, but I decided, perhaps with a head trauma, this is possible. There will be at least one more chapter, so enjoy!**

B.A. had the van waiting just outside the hospital doors, playing with the radio. Inside the white walled building, Hannibal stood at the desk, signing Murdock out as Face stood at his side, watching as a nurse wheeled Murdock out. The pilot naturally resisted the wheelchair any further and let Face help him out the door, shooting B.A. a crooked smile through the window. Face opened the door and Murdock carefully climbed in, falling into his seat.

As soon as Hannibal shut his door, B.A. stepped on the gas. Face turned to Murdock, half-smiling as Murdock played with the wrap on his head still. "Can I take it off? Please!"

But Hannibal shook his head. "Not now, Captain. The Doctor said to keep it on for at least two more weeks."

Murdock groaned. Face chuckled. "And yes, you still have to bathe. Don't use that as an excuse." B.A.'s nose wrinkled as he focused on the road. "I don't think he's showered since before that generator mission. I can smell the fool from up 'ere!" He snapped.

They lapsed into a peaceful silence, Murdock turned to watch the passing land as they made their way back to the cabin to get their belongings and move on once more. The previous pain killers he had been given hours back seemed to be wearing off now and he could feel a minor throbbing in his head where he had held the cables to. Halfway to the cabin, the minor pain became more prominent, making his eyes ache along with it. He started feeling nauseated, his hand clamping down on his stomach and his eyes squeezing shut.

Face turned away form his window to ask B.A. to turn the radio down and he noticed Murdock clutching his stomach in pain. "You okay, Murdock?"

The pilot snapped to attention at Face's question and tried to look content. "Yeah...I'm fine...How're you?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Face continued to watch Murdock for the next two minutes, the other man staring back through forced wide eyes. "Alight," He said slowly, turning away. "If you say so..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. So fine, that if I wasn't any more fine, I'd therefore be...fine." Murdock threw out to a confused Face and went back to the window in time to see the cabin approaching.

"That's crazy fool talk." B.A. muttered, turning into the rock drive and bringing the van to a stop. Face, B.A., and Hannibal opened their doors and climbed out, Murdock slowly jumping down right after Face. The two trailed B.A. and Hannibal to the front door, Murdock examining the trees around the house before stepping into the entry way. The sound of the door slamming shut behind him made him cringe and put a hand to his forehead. the other three team members branched off in different directions, leaving Murdock alone in the quiet entry hall.

He glanced around, taking a small step forwards on the wood flooring. The distant sounds of bird conversation drifted into the cabin and Murdock heard small talk from another room, he decided to go meet up and find out where his stuff was. As he neared the source of voices, the dining room, he heard his name and froze, listening.

"...And I'm telling you, something is off." That was Face.

Someone sighed. "Off how?" Asked Hannibal.

B.A. made a snorting sound. "The fool's always been off,"

"No, not his usual off." Face argued. "But a different off, like he's not completely himself."

Murdock slowly leaned forward until he could see into the room. Hannibal's back was to him, he had a map in one hand and an unlit cigar in the other. Face was to the side, staring out the three big windows with a concerned look on his handsome face. In the corner was B.A., sitting in an armchair watching Hannibal.

Hannibal was looking at Face. "He has just had his memory knocked out and back in. This has got to be emotional for Murdock." He asked, "Wouldn't it be for you, too?"

Face turned sharply. "Of course it would! But-"

"No buts," Hannibal cut in. "Let him get readjusted. We are very lucky his stunt didn't kill himself. He could have really done very, very serious damage and we wouldn't have him back at all."

Murdock decided to enter now as he took gentle steps past the door, turned and walked louder to the doors and opened them, putting a look of innocence on his face.

Hannibal turned and masked his worried look with a smile. "There you are, Captain. Can't find your things?"

Murdock plastered on a grin. "How'd ya know, Colonel?"

"Lucky guess." Hannibal nodded once at the other two and walked to the doors past Murdock, beckoning him to follow. Murdock followed him up the stairs and to the room second on the left. On the bed where his duffel bag and Airborne hat. And sitting at the foot of the bed, his tongue hanging out in a smile, was Billy.

Murdock beamed at him, immediately going to hug his dog. Hannibal chuckled and left Murdock alone. The Captain released his dog, turning to grab his hat and stuffed it in his bag. As he hoisted the bag onto his shoulders, he patted his thigh a few times until Billy jumped off the bed and trailed him out the door into the hall. He could hear the van's engine starting up and ran into Face coming out of his room.

"Hey, Faceguy." Murdock said, suddenly feeling shy.

Face smiled and put a hand on Murdock's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Ready to go?" Murdock shrugged. "Where're we going?"

"Chicago."

"Oh. Fun."

Murdock started to say more when he felt suddenly unstable, the floor wavering beneath them. He felt waves of nausea overcoming him and wondered if he could make it down the stairs.

Face was already descending them when he noticed Murdock had stopped, swaying on spot. "Murdock? What's wrong?" He demanded, rushing back up the steps and putting his hands on Murdock's shoulders. Murdock met his worried eyes, suddenly feeling clammy. He felt himself falling, reaching out to grab Face. The conman gasped under the sudden weight as Murdock fell into him and stumbled back against the wall.

"Murdock! Murdock, answer me!" His voice raised a few octaves. Murdock groaned, falling limp in Face's arms. "Hannibal! Hannibal, B.A.! Get over here!"

They both heard the horror in Face's voice and rushed into the cabin and to the stairs where Face struggled to keep himself righted. "He just...passed out!" Face told them as they climbed the stairs.

"B.A., you carry him out. Face, get his things." Hannibal ordered and Face handed Murdock's limp form over to B.A., who hurried outside.

Face reached down and grabbed Murdock's bag, following Hannibal out the door. They got to the van as B.A. finished putting Murdock in and started to climb in when they heard sirens. "Oh no," Face muttered.

Hannibal swore loudly and slammed his door. "No time to get to the hospital, we're getting out of here. They've found us." He glanced at B.A. "Go."

**A/N: Soooo? What do you people think? Good or not?**


	14. Chapter 13: The Eyes Are the Windows

**A/N: Wow! I guess, MAYBE this is the last chapter. It went so fast! My oh my, I have enjoyed creating this piece. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

**I have never had a personal experience with head trauma, the closest thing I have come to any is my best friend when she fell skating and had a concussion for a week. What Murdock is saying, I can't promise that's how it really feels, but it sounds alright.  
**

_"Still can't catch a break?" James asked. Murdock came around, his eyes opening to a bright room. He sat up. _

_A soft bed was under him and he was in clean pajamas, his hair combed neatly on his head. "What's wrong now?" He demanded of the man sitting at the foot of the bed. James shook his head. "How should I know? I think you..._me_...went a little too far with the jumper cables." He grimanced. _

_Murdock groaned and held his head in his hands. "Now what?"_

_"Ask someone who specializes in head traumas," James suggested. "Maybe it's only temporary...a sick side effect." He shrugged. _

_"I hope so. This sucks." _

_James half-smiled and reached out to pat Murdock's arm. As soon as his hand made contact with Murdock's skin, he was shot through a vortex of swirling colors and indistinct sounds. _

_"Murdock?"_

_"He's really pale..." _

_"We need to go to the hospital. I don't care if the CIA get us." _

_"A sick side effect...A sick side effect...A sick side...A sick..."_

Face held on tighter to Murdock's shoulders with every pothole the van hit as B.A. floored it down the roads, long past the small town. "I am not kidding, Hannibal." Face repeated. "He needs to go to the hospital!"

"Face," Hannibal turned in his seat to look at the conman. "We will go-"

Murdock groaned and Face turned his back on Hannibal to stare anxiously at Murdock. He moaned more and his head rolled sideways, his eyes slowly opening. All three of the men seemed to be holding their breath.

"Did B.A. hit me with his van?" Murdock's voice rasped out. "It sure feels like it."

Face blew out a long gust of air and Hannibal briefly closed his eyes. B.A. bit down on his bottom lip to keep from grinning and focused on the road. "How're you feeling?" Face questioned.

Murdock reached a hand up to feel his bandaged head and shrugged. " 'M gonna puke," He mumbled and Hannibal nodded to B.A., who pulled to the shoulder of the road and stopped the van. Three sets of eyes were turned on the weary pilot who was swaying in the seat.

"Face, open the door to get some air in here." Hannibal instructed and Face obeyed. Murdock breathed the fresh air in deeply, sighing. "We leavin' again?" He drawled, his southern accent many times thicker as he slurred out his words. Hannibal nodded. "Yep. On our way to Chicago," His eyebrows were creased with worry. "What's wrong, Captain?"

Murdock shook his head, his eyes suddenly growing wide and he heaved, diving for the open door and being sick onto the line of grass beside the road.

B.A. winced and looked away, Face rubbing Murdock's back as he finished and pulled himself back in the van, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve. "That's disgusting." He grumbled. As he was helped back into his seat, he appeared more awake. "But I do feel better."

"That's good. Do we need to stay here or can we go back in motion?" Hannibal asked patiently. Murdock met eyes with B.A. in the rear view mirror and knew for once, the big guy did not care if they had to stay idle for hours. But he nodded. "Go ahead."

After ten minutes, Murdock was fast asleep, his head lolling against his right shoulder.

B.A. glanced back at him. "Man. It's weird. Normally ya can't get 'im to shut up."

Face chuckled, watching Murdock for a moment then leaning his head against his own head rest before slowly dozing off.

The daylight faded to pink and orange, light purple, velvet and finally black. Hannibal and Face were both snoring lightly. B.A. leaned back into the seat, turning his blinker on to switch lanes. As he peered back through the back windows, he jumped.

"I'm sorry." Murdock whispered, surprised at seeing B.A. taken off guard for once. He grunted, looking out the windshield. "Shouldn't ya be sleepin'?"

Murdock was quiet then said, "Did you like him better?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. "James?"

B.A. glared at the road, trying to ignore the green eyes boring into the back of his headrest. One of the rare moments when Murdock was focused and serious and B.A. couldn't escape to another room and lock the door. He finally shook his head. "Naw. I didn't."

"Oh." Murdock sighed with relief and after a few minutes, tapped B.A.'s shoulder almost politely. "Hey, pull over for a sec."

Without questioning, B.A. complied. Murdock was mildly shocked that B.A. did without arguing and once he had, Murdock climbed over Face and heaved the young man into his seat. Next he opened the door and slid out, opening the passenger door and dragging Hannibal out. The Colonel's eyes half opened and he stumbled in a half sleeping stage to where Murdock dirrected him, to Face's seat, and he closed the door. Murdock climbed in the passenger's seat and closed his door.

B.A. was staring at him, his expression dumbfounded. Murdock stared back, passing headlights lighting his face up briefly every few seconds. "How'd you...?" B.A. muttered.

"It's a weakness. You can be easily controlled in a deep sleep." Murdock shrugged and B.A. shook his head, pulling back onto the highway. "You wanted to sit with me then?" B.A. asked.

"It's easier to talk to you up here." Murdock half-smiled and headlights bounced off his exposed teeth. B.A. nodded once at him. "Crazy fool."

"It's actually a relief to hear you call me that, Bosco. It makes me feel like nothing has happened and I've just been sleeping for a week, that's all."

B.A. raised his eyebrows at Murdock. "Really feels that way?"

The pilot nodded, his gaze drifting out the dark windows. He was quiet for some time and B.A cleared his throat. "What was it like...losin' it all and gettin' it back?"

Murdock turned his head to B.A. and the bigger man met his eyes. B.A. had never really believed that the eyes were the windows to the soul. He could hardly believe that you could see emotions in someone's eyes and never bothered to look before. He had thought about his team's eyes before, but only made his own assumptions.

_If_ the soul thing was true, then Face would not have anything to see. He hid his emotions and masked his faces. It was his specialty and B.A. imagined it would be like looking into a puddle of mud. Nothing.

Hannibal would most likely have only determination. Perhaps a hint of nuttiness from his cigars and jazz moods. It wouldn't be as exciting, B.A. always thought.

Murdock would be like looking into a mirror as soon as you step out of the shower and find yourself searching for your reflection but can't see it. The crazy man's soul would be buried under layers of maniacness and crazy.

But now, as B.A. found himself stuck in those deep green eyes, he found many things. Pain, loss, fear, anger. He could name some more but was too taken aback to think through the list.

"Please don't make me explain," Murdock begged quietly. "It...I can't talk about it. It's like having you mind and soul ripped from you and replaced with a stranger's. You are helpless, you can't get yourself back." He shivered and B.A. automatically reached for the vent dial, turning the heat on. Murdock watched him, his lower lip jutting out. "So you really do care?"

"We're all family, Murdock. We all care." B.A. murmured, feeling the blast of warm air on his arms. "I'll take that as a, 'I do care, I'm just too macho to admit it.' " Murdock teased.

B.A. half smiled at him, rolling his eyes and watching the Captain settle into the seat and stare ahead, his eyes wide and reflecting the passing lights. Every so often a glitter was detected out of the corner of B.A.'s eye as Murdock glanced at him.

And they both felt, hopefully, that everything was going to be alright.

**A/N: A little B.A and Murdock brotherly moment. NOT A SLASH MOMENT. I felt the need to say that. And hey, Mainiacness isn't a word, but it sounds cool! So, er...what do you all think? **


End file.
